pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Typhlosion
|} Typhlosion (Japanese: バクフーン Bakphoon) is a . It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . Biology Typhlosion is a -like Pokémon with a bulky yet agile body. Typhlosion is classified as a quadruped, but it is capable of bipedal movement and is frequently depicted standing on its hind legs. When its mouth is open, it shows its thick tongue and sharp canines. It has a short snout and small eyes and ears. Typhlosion's face, underside, arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. On Typhlosion’s rear, there is a spiky, coarse fringe of fur. Across the back of its neck, there are several red spots that produce fire in battle. Typhlosion will make anything go up in flames when angered, and generates shimmering heat from its body when it is ready for battle. Though it is rare in the wild, some can be found living on . In the anime Major appearances Jimmy's Typhlosion Typhlosion's first anime appearance was in the The Legend of Thunder! special, under the ownership of . It was his starter Pokémon, which he got as a from Professor Elm. Other Another Typhlosion appeared in Poetry Commotion! under the ownership of Mr. Moore, Flannery's grandfather. Minor appearances Typhlosion made its main series debut in Gonna Rule The School at the Pokémon Trainer's School. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Quilava, named Exbo, evolved into Typhlosion to protect , , and himself from . Afterwards, its larger size allowed it to be a method of faster travel (akin to Crystal's Arcanine), and with its increased power allowed Gold to hold his own and even overpower the Masked Man. Another Typhlosion was seen under Ultima's ownership, displaying its Ability alongside her with its . Doing so damaged much of the surrounding landscape, as well as a large girth of the ship nearby, earning the old woman much ire. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 52, Forever Level 2, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Rand's House, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance (Reward), Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot! (Boss), Variety Battle: A Battle in the Tower}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 5}} |area=Event: Typhlosion Appears}} |area=Gold Plateau: Revival Mountain (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 19: Stage 10}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Typhlosion|English|United States|40 |December 6 to 12, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Typhlosion}} |Journey Across America Typhlosion|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Typhlosion}} |Party of the Decade Typhlosion|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Typhlosion}} |} In-game events |Hidden Ability Pokémon Bank Typhlosion|Japanese, American, PAL, and Korean|hide|50|February 27 to November 30, 2015|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Typhlosion}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15||'}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=156 |name2=Quilava |type1-2=Fire |evo2= |no3=157 |name3=Typhlosion |type1-3=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * Typhlosion is the only fully evolved starter Pokémon of a single type. * Typhlosion and , along with , have exactly the same base stats in the same distribution. ** also shares the same base stat total, though its individual stats differ. * Despite being introduced in Generation II, Typhlosion did not make its core anime series debut until Gonna Rule The School, which was a generation later. * Typhlosion shares its with and . They are all known as the Volcano Pokémon. ** Additionally, they all learn . Origin The appearance of this Pokémon is mainly based on the . It may also be reminiscent of and s. It has a long and agile body, like weasels, though it is significantly larger and thicker than its pre-evolutions. Name origin Typhlosion is a combination of and explosion. Its name is also similar to the word typhus, a Greek word meaning 'hazy' (which would describe the effect that the intense heat Typhlosion generates has on the air surrounding it), and it may also be related to tephra (volcanic material). It could also derive from , a monster in Greek mythology who fathered many other monsters with his wife, ; resembles an . Bakphoon is a combination of 爆風 bakufū (blast) and typhoon. In other languages and typhoon |fr=Typhlosion|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Typhlosion|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tornupto|demeaning=From Tornado and Eruption |it=Typhlosion|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=블레이범 Bleibeom|komeaning=A portmanteau of blaze and |zh_yue=火暴獸 Fóbuhksau|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Fiery violent beast" |zh_cmn=火暴獸 / 火暴兽 Huŏbàoshòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Fiery violent beast" |ru=Тайфложн Tayflozhn|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Exbo * Jimmy's Typhlosion Notes External links * |} de:Tornupto fr:Typhlosion it:Typhlosion ja:バクフーン pl:Typhlosion zh:火暴兽